The Chase for Crowns
While the Kingdoms rage on for larger-than-life ambitions, tooth fairy Mandi quietly goes about doing what she usually does - collect milk teeth from humanlings, giving them kisses and admiring them in the dark while they dream through the night. As the children dream, she too dreams upon the day she can finally have human babies of her own. Thirteen of them, maybe? Like mother. Mother who died birthing me, who perished into thin air. ''' '''Or make it twenty-six, double the original. Legacies are meant to be taken to the next level. No, only ingrates have such lack of ambition. Make it tenfold. For a hundred and thirteen humanlings I will give of myself. I will die as mother did, and more. With her resolution, Mandi embarks on an active search for potential child-bearing partners. As Ariel would only permit her to be yoked with higher humans, Mandi has no where but the Royalist faction to conduct her search. This isn't a tough job though, since she has been visiting Royalist humanlings all these time, except that the Royalist community is tight. Afterall, fairies belong to Mundus Oculus and have no prerogative to work for the benefit of a particular Royalist clan; it is only fair that a hundred and thirty offsprings vary in Royalist genotype. Yet polygamy is evidently unacceptable within the Royalist community. Not only are these people royal, they pride themselves to be loyal. Loyalty means fidelity is of utmost importance - the consequence of infidelity being castration. What can Mandi do to ensure her offsprings are of different genotypes? Offering the Family Jewel Vagus Wisteria finds this little winged creature intriguing. Mandi the tooth fairy is not native to Mundus Occulus. Her ancestry hails from higher birth - almost legendary (if Vagus Wisteria could bring herself to admit it). The mingling with the fairy folks leaves Vagus Wisteria hungry for home - the cradle of rationalism, the birth of enlightenment. Alas, she could not return. Not until her duty is over. She recalls her last meeting with her twin brother. He could not recognise her after the virus had ravaged her beastly features. He had screamed and called her a "monstrous witch." Why, Vagus Wisteria wondered, did he not recognise her beyond the disfigurement? They had ventured into this together. Now that her twin brother has been bewitched by the allure of gold and alchemy, Vagus Wisteria is the solitary figure on the pursuit of pax union. Ever since that day, strange things have been happening to her. Sparks fly whenever she touches a creature, emitting a strange electrifying wave. It is almost magical, but Vagus Wisteria will not admit so. She rationalises that the virus has coursed through most of her vital veins, causing chemical changes which she has yet fathom. Her studies brings her to the half-Gorgon - or rather, the half-Gorgon to her - and this winged creature. Scapulars. Alula. Ulna. Metacapals. Vagus Wisteria had done her research on the anatomy of this doomed race. This dying breed of species demands great attention before they disappear from the face of this realm. What propelled Vagus Wisteria was that this breed has a rare genome. This genome, if properly isolated could well be the elixir to this perennial warring. Vagus Wisteria had spent many a great night tailing this winged creature as the latter hops from one roof to the other, over the abodes of the magical folks to gather milk teeth she treasures as crowns. Possessive winged creature, a materialist much like her own brother, Vagus Wisteria scoffed. She silently watches on, watching over the winged creature.''Oh look how her wings flutter! ''